


NSFW Keiji/Q-taro headcanons

by NsfwYTTD



Category: Your turn to die, kami ga shine
Genre: Idk their ship name, M/M, NSFW, Qkei maybe?, headcanons, yttd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NsfwYTTD/pseuds/NsfwYTTD
Summary: The title says it all!





	NSFW Keiji/Q-taro headcanons

-Power bottom Keiji power bottom Keiji powe-

-There’s tons of foreplay leading up to the main event, usually consisting of blowjobs and teasing kisses, but they both agree it’s well worth the wait

-Keiji always forgets how big Q-taro until he tries to blow him. It always proves to be a challenge, but still gets them much more aroused by the time Q-taro pulls him off 

-Keiji’s incredible at dirty talk but Q-taro’s awful at it. He can’t help smiling every time the other attempts it though, finding it cute how much effort he was putting towards going along with it

-They love any and all riding positions, their favorite being where Q-taro’s laying against the bed as Keiji straddles his hips

-Q-taro’s a big man and his dick is no exception. The painful stretch that comes as Keiji lowers himself down is a feeling fingers could never truly prepare him for and he can’t get enough of it, sinking down as quickly as possible to chase after that euphoric pain 

-If they aren’t in a riding position, Keiji’s bent over somewhere letting his partner do all the work

-In Keiji’s opinion, Q-taro’s way too gentle. But he can’t complain because the feeling is more pleasurable than he could ever comprehend even when gentle 

-Keiji has sensitive nipples, which Q-taro abuses every chance he gets when he’s in control. In his opinion, it’s a good way to give more pleasure when the other asks for more without the risk of accidentally hurting him 

-Sure handcuffs could be used for catching criminals... or they could be used to keep your boyfriend from touching you so you can give him a teasing show

-They do have a few sex toys (mostly vibrators) that are used for many different purposes. Sometimes Keiji will tease Q-taro by turning one on and running it across the most pleasurable spots on his body

-Other times, Keiji will use one of the dildos when Q-taro’s at an away game. He’ll call the other at night and pretend the toy is his lover as he listens to the commands given to him

-Other times, Keiji will use one of the dildos when Q-taro’s at an away game. He’ll call the other at night and pretend the toy is his lover as he listens to the commands given to him

-When work runs long into the night, Keiji usually comes home in need of some stress relief, and guess who just so happens to be up to help him get it- (hint: it’s his bf)

-Aftercare can go two ways depending on who was in control. If it was Q-taro, who’s much gentler, there’s not too much that needs to be done to keep the future pain to a minimum 

-On the other hand, If Keiji was in control a bit more has to be done. The usual cleaning up routine is done with much gentler hands because Q-taro knows it’ll sting in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon on tumblr
> 
> Feel free to request headcanons for any yttd characters/ships on here or on my tumblr (nsfwyttd)


End file.
